five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Sagi
Introduction Sagi is a part of the Watcher race and an elite soldier of Rakuen, serving under Konton as a part of his elite team, the Nine Dark Circles. He is apparently the most senior member, having served the longest under Konton. He is also the chief scientist of Rakuen and is the man responsible for forging copies of weapons for soldiers of the Coalition. He also serves as the main recruiter for more allies for the Coalition. He has been given the designation of the 8th Circle: The Fraud, he is also known as Sagi the Fraud. Background Not much is known about Sagi's past, but he is apparently the longest serving member of the Nine Dark Circles, being the most senior member. 'Appearance' Sagi is a lanky man with blue eyes, shoulder length silver hair, and wears the standard clock for the Nine Dark Circles. Personality Like all of the Circles shown so far, Sagi is fiercely loyal to Konton, following his orders without question. He also does not appear to fear his master, rushing in and telling him to calm himself when the man had lost himself to rage. Sagi appears to value the "beauty" of life and death as a researcher, taking great pride in his ability to create life when he created the Iron Maidens. He considers things that are "normal" hideous, as he believes normal people never make anything note in the world, which is why he looked down on Zeref original plan to relieve his life before he was cursed, and considered it a waste for his talents. Apart from Konton, Sagi has shown to be disrespectful and condescending to anyone else, even his own allies, such as Sakuzaki, even to Zeref one of the Acts Of Chaos. He even looks down on his own fellow Circles, as refereed Midarana as a "lowly bitch" for her debauchery. He also looks down other races from the other as consider them inferior for weakness and see no more then experiments, Relationships Coalition 'Konton' 'Midarana' Sagi has little to no respect for his fellow circle. Considereding her a lowly bitch for debauchery. He thinks she should respect him for because he is a more senior member then her. 'Zeref Dragneel' Despite the latter being one his Leader's prized creations and higher up in rank in the Coalition, Sagi looks down on him as such their first encounter did not go well with the two exchanging jabs at each other since then. Sagi however only obeys the latter due to Konton telling him to respect him. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Nine Dark Circles, Konton's elite team, Sagi is without a doubt one of the most powerful characters in the series. With his position, he has authority over lower-ranking soldiers in Rakuen and his own Court. As the chief scientist of Rakuen and the man responsible for the development of weapons, Sagi is also highly knowledgeable in several scientific fields and is skilled enough to create replicas of weapons for Coalition warriors. According to Chitsujo, Sagi, as a member of the Nine Dark Circles, is as big a threat to the Alliance as the Acts of Chaos, putting him on the level of several central antagonists from the source manga. As such he was able to release enough killing intent to startle Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and Admiral Kizaru. Immense Reiki Power: 'As a member of the Nine Dark Cirlces, Sagi holds an immense amount of Reiki energy, being able to match up to those at the levels of Soul Reaper Captains, Wizards Saints, Kages and Emperors. As such he can be able to match with the Seven Saint Warriors, who are an equal threat level to the Acts of Chaos, and as the longest serving member of the Circles, it is assumed he holds more power than the rest. 'Creations *Iron Maidens: *Weapon copies: *Faux Man: Art Grand Illusion: 'Sagi possesses an Art, that gives him the ability to create illusions. Sagi has proven to be a master with illusions, as he is able to conceal himself quite well, such as when he spied on Konton with a researcher, that while Konton was well while of his hidden presence, the researcher was left unaware. His usage over illusions is so great, he was able to even get the Black Wizard and one of the Acts Of Chaos, Zeref Dragneel caught quite quickly, with the mage realizing until it was too late. He can create images of himself, fooling people into attacking him, when he is not really there, he was even to fool someone of Zeref's caliber easily. His Art is powerful enough that it is believed that it even break a person to the point of insanity. 'Trivia Category:Watcher's Race Category:Coalition Category:Male Category:Nine Dark Circles Category:Immense Power Category:Scientist Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Five World War Series Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Illusion Manipulation Users Category:Rakuen Category:Former Hero